Perfect Weapon
by CallMeReckless
Summary: Years ago three rival gangs emerged from the underworld and began terrorizing the citizens of New York. Terrified, the majority of the population decided to flee, while those foolish enough to remain were forced to watch as their city was divided into three different territories. Out of all these gang, the Scouts were the worst, and their leader Levi, was the worst of them all.
1. Introduction

Many years ago three rival gangs emerged from the underworld and began terrorizing the citizens of New York city. Terrified, the majority of the population decided to flee, while those foolish enough to remain were forced to watch as their city was divided into three different regions.

The first region was known to the city as Sina, and soon became to be known as The Capital. Every citizen of New York City was desperate to gain access into the capital, for in return of pledging your allegiance to the Military Police; the Gang who ruled over Sina, you would be rewarded with a luxurious lifestyle which normal citizens could only dream of.

After Sina, came an area known to all as Rose. Now the Rose area was the only area of New York City that didn't change during the uprising of the gangs. It was still ruled over by a gang known as the Stationary Guard. The Stationary Guard was a gang full of kind hearted people, who just wanted to see a change in the world. So by swearing your allegiance to the Stationary Guard, you would be promised the opportunity to live your life the way you wanted, and that was something which many citizens were proud to be apart of.

The final region was known as Maria, or as the citizens called it; The Wasteland. Maria was ruled over by the Scouting Legion. A rebellious gang who often broke the rules; which were agreed upon by all gangs to ensure the citizens safety. They were vile and vicious, just like the wasteland they called their own. The Scouting Legion was the scum of New york City, and Levi Ackerman, was the worst of them all.


	2. Chapter One

Scum.

It was truly the only way to describe the people who lived here, and that's a lot coming from someone like me. But honestly, who could blame me? This place was a pigsty. I didn't understand how human beings were able to survive in an environment filled with such toxic fumes. This place was known as The Wasteland, but i still didn't understand why people had continued to pollute it until it reached such a wretched state.

For a clean freak like me, living in these conditions was painfully ironic. But it wasn't like i had a choice. The criminals of The Capital were forced to flee to The Wasteland in order to escape capture. My Journey between the two wasn't a pleasant one, and to be honest i'm not to fond to share. There was blood, guts, gunshots and corpses. There was money, betrayal, torture and blackmail. However, despite the difficult journey i had faced, i found myself alone, separated from my comrades, as i rose through the rank of The Scouting Legion, a legendary rebel gang who caused terror throughout all of New York City and to be quite frank, I loved every moment of it.

Sure things started off tough, but once i become a squad leader within the Scouting Legion, things began to change. Life within The Wasteland became somewhat bearable. Air Purifiers were placed inside the base i was in charge of, and my subordinates always kept it sparkly clean. Others would do my bidding, and i was only ever forced to take care of the minor things.

Nothing ever changed, and i didn't want it to. Nothing ever changed until that one fateful encounter.

~/~

"Gimme the fucking bottle four eyes!" I growled snatching the vodka bottle from my dear friend Hanji, before taking a swig. Hanji began laughing psychotically as i nursed the bottle as she escorted me through the numerous corridors full of shipping containers.

Hanji, was a strange one. I guess she would have to be in order to be friends with me. But honestly, the strangest part of her wasn't her personality or the awkward sounds she makes. The strangest thing about her would've been the way she dressed.

I mean, here I was, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt, accompanied by the compulsory black trenchcoat and gun holster which all squad leaders were required to wear.

Most squad leaders like me, kept it simple. We are in The Wasteland after all. But Hanji, well… She was different. She still followed the guidelines and wore the trenchcoat and holster, however underneath it all was nothing but a leather body suit and black boots. Sadly, she was always one to stand out and i knew there was no bringing her to her senses.

Hanji continued to guide me through the endless corridors, as i drowned the last drop of vodka. Throwing the bottle to the ground with anger, I glared at Hanji, hoping she'd speak. "Now now Levi, Not to worry we're almost there!" She chuckled, winking slightly before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to our destination. Container 394.

"Who's the customer?" I asked, as i walked toward the shipping container reading the clipboard place on it's front. Ten teenaged females were encased inside, each going for a hundred grand each.

"Some perverted king from a island, in only God knows where. We get a 5% cut for delivery and testing." Hanji spoke as i nodded, opening the latch on the container and shining in a torch. "Good evening ladies! I would kindly ask you to get up and follow the woman with glasses. If you make this easy for me i promise showers, a clean set of clothes and food" I shouted, as all of the ladies stood up slowly making their way out.

There were girls of all kinds here, if i was a straight man, i would probably be feeling them up around about now, however i didn't quite swing this way. I stood behind all the ladies, as Hanji marched them into the sleeping quarters attached to the warehouse, and slowly, one by one, each one took a seat on a bed. "When i call your number,I want your name, Age and then you are allowed to shower, there will be a pair of clothes waiting for you. Food will come later! Now, we will be inspecting your bodies just to make sure our client's standards are met, but don't worry, my dear friend Levi here will be checking your out, and he's about as attracted to women as a child is to brussel sprouts. So you'll be fine!" Hanji explained as i rolled my eyes. "Unnecessary four eyes. Unnecessary." I mumbled, pulling the small flask from my pockets, as i began to slowly drain the contents.

Number One!" Hanji ordered as a small frail girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes stood up. "Umm, My name is Cassidy. I'm fiffteen." She stuttered as Hanji recorded down the details as i lead the girl towards the bathroom. "Strip." I ordered as she stared at me refusing to move. "Look. You can do this the easy way or the hard way, you heard the woman. I swing the other way, so just strip." I explained as she nodded, slowly taking off her clothes. The girl had a slight scar around her hip which looked like she had received a kidney transplant, but apart from that, the girl was fine. I grabbed a change of clothes from the cupboard that looked like they'd fit her and sent her onto the bathroom, as this repeated a few more times.

The names and ages filled my ears until number eight came my way. She was a skinny yet tall thing, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes "Strip," I ordered, but the kid just stood there moving. I said the same thing i said to each and every girl who came before her, but still, no change. I pocketed my flask as she began to speak "You don't understand, I'm a b-" i cut her off as i pinned her against the wall. "Listen here Brat, I don't have time for this shit." I growled as i went to grab her pants and tug them down, however as my hand brushed against her crotch, i released him due to the shock.

"You're a guy!?" I hissed, blinking several times to process the thought. it was obvious this guy had come from the maria region based on the state of his appearance, maybe that's why his gender was mistaken. His hair had obviously never been cut, and his clothes were loose and baggy. I couldn't believe this, what was i supposed to do now, we were a girl short.

"You sit there." I growled pointing to a chair as he nodded, quickly scrambling to the chair, and began fiddling.

I quickly finished the remaining girls, as the smell of food filled my nose. Hanji had begun to cook. I grabbed the kid by the wrist leading him out to Hanji as the rest of the girls showered. "This one is male. We are a girl short. He won't pay us unless there are ten females!" I complained holding up the kid's wrist as Hanji started laughing.

"You're kidding right? This one's a guy? I don't believe it." Hanji chuckled, walking up to the kid and feeling him up. "Well, then.. You are male. i'll get Mike to collect another girl tonight. We'll be fine. Now how about you take um- Eren wasn't it? To Erwin and see what he want's to do with him." Hanji suggested. I glared at her. "Do i have to?" I mumbled. "It's either that or stay with the girls. Your choice." Hanji stated.

Well, it's not like that was much of a choice… "Off to Erwin's then i guess. C'mon Kid." I mumbled walking off towards the head office, Eren trailing behind me


	3. Chapter Two

The walk towards the main base was painfully awkward, but in due time we arrived at our destination. The tallest building in all of Maria, The Wall. The wall was an old abandoned hotel which was built inside of the wall which separated the three regions, and Erwin's office was at the very top. Despite the fact that we were currently in the Wasteland, The Wall was a building full of class and sophistication.

When we reached the entrance, Eren suddenly froze, as if afraid to go inside. I groaned with annoyance. "You kidding me kid? What's wrong?" I asked, as i noticed him shaking. He was scared? Now of all times? Oi! Answer me!" I ordered, as the he stared at me before quickly darting in the opposite direction. It's cute when they think they can get away isn't it.

Being the asshole that i am, i decided to let him run for a bit, before pulling out my gun and shooting him in the leg, causing him to stumble to the ground with a thud. Eren grabbed the wounded leg, and began to sob due the pain as i walked towards him. I sighed, pulling him by the hair, forcing him to look at me. "You ain't going anywhere kid." I smirked, throwing him over my shoulder as i walked into the wall, placing him on the desk. "Wh-hat is this?" The girl at the front desk stuttered, shocked by the bleeding boy placed infront of her. "Be a dear, and organise treatment for this kid. I also want him to be showered fed and clothed. Make sure he looks presentable, then bring him to Erwin's office." I ordered making my way to Erwin's office.

With one knock, i was granted entrance only to see the attractive blonde haired, blue eyed man staring at a news paper with next to no interest in his guest. "Oi, Commander. Got an issue." I mumbled,as i sat on the edge of his desk, picked up his coffee and took a sip. I knew i was tipsy,so coffee was probably the best option. "There's always an issue with you around." The commander chuckled, as i sighed, placing the cup back on the desk. In all honesty, i knew he had every right to speak those words, but deep down, i wished he never did. Words like that were hurtful, and i hated feeling like i was a problem child, even if it was obvious that i was.

I took a deep breath before i threw my body directly on Erwin's desk. "What are you doing Levi?" He hissed, as i rolled over to face him, pushing away his laptop with a swift cat like motion. "One of the captives for the latest order was male." I mumbled, as Erwin gritted his teeth with anger. "Then go get Mike to find you another Female." Erwin suggested, as he swatted my hand away to enable room for his laptop to return to. "Erwin tell me what to do?" I whined, as Erwin sighed once more in an attempt to block me from his mind. "Figure something out. You're smart Levi." Erwin mumbled, as i pushed my body further along his desk in order to get Erwin to help me. "Erwin, pay attention to me!" I complained, as i sat up, and stared at the man, who continued to ignore me. Angrily, i climbed onto his lap, which just so happened to seperate him from his laptop. Erwin bit his lip as he stared back at me. "You're in the way Levi." Erwin spat, as i sighed, taking ahold of his jacket between my fists.. "Levi, How much did you drink?" Erwin asked, as he place a hand on my forehead. "Barely anything!" I mumbled, as Erwin moved his hand to my shoulder sighing. "Well, I know that's a lie." He chuckled, as i pouted, as i decided to place my head against his chest. "You don't know that." I complained, closing my eyes slightly… I was tired, i knew it was because of the amount of alcohol i had consumed, but I couldn't help it. Drinking made me feel numb, and that was a feeling which i constantly craved.

Erwin placed his lips on my head, as my heart beat finally ceased rapidly beating. "You really are quite troublesome Levi, But don't worry. I'll fix this problem. I'll contact Mike and ask him to collect another female, and as for this male, how would you like another subordinate, I can put him on your squad, you can boss him around, do what you like. Would you enjoy that?" Erwin asked, as i nodded slightly.

Sadly, just as i was about to reach up and kiss my beloved sex god, the door swung open, and in marched some blonde hair guy, and the brat who has caused me so much hassle today, however he looked different.

The rags which he once wore had been replaced by black pants, a plain white t-shirt and the black jacket in which all members of the Scouting Legion; whose rank was below that of mine or Hanji's was required to wear. His long shaggy hair had been cut into a short, yet trendy style, which was rounded to his face. His eyes, which were now beautiful, were a magnificent shade of emerald green. But as i stared at him, it wasn't the hair, or the eyes, or even the fact he was in crutches because i shot him that caught my eye. In fact, the aspect of his appearance which managed to get my attention was his facial expression. Most people in his situation would've been scared, crying, shaking or something along those lines. no he was angry. His eyes were filled with a fiery hatred, and i found that quite amusing.

Erwin smirked at the sight of the brat, he was probably just as amused as i was by the boy's appearance. "Well, you certainly won't be mistaken for a female now. Tell me boy, What's your name?" Erwin asked as i closed my eyes. "Eren Jaeger." The brat spoke and i buried my head deeper into Erwin's chest. Dammit. I had to admit, the brat was hot. Really hot. Everything about him was hot. His appearance, his voice, that look in his eyes, HE was something to die for. Those people who gave him a makeover were miracle workers. But… I was with Erwin. I shouldn't find another guy hot.

"Well, Armin. I must admit, you and your crew have done a remarkable job with this kid. He looks quite handsome. Now. Could you please be a lamb and arrange a car to drive Levi back to his base and Jaeger, You'll be joining Levi and returning to his base. You will be apart of his squad for now on. Dismissed." Erwin ordered as i sat up. 

"Come on Corporal, It's time to go home." The blonde haired boy spoke, as i rubbed my eyes. "But i don-" Erwin cut me off. "You are going to go home and sleep, and then you will get over the hangover which you will most definitely have tomorrow and come back to work sober or else you will be dealing with me. Understand?" Erwin said sternly. 

I nodded, standing up as the Armin kid escorted both me and Eren to a car, before finally leaving. Well this wouldn't end well, I was alone with a hot injured kid in a car, and i knew that i had had far too much to drink.


End file.
